1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of automated conveying systems for handling of large horizontally extending members which are designed to hold a plurality of individual discreet items. An example of such an item is a flat which is designed to hold a plurality of eggs such as a five by five or six by six array thereof. These flats nest within one another and need to be stacked and destacked for various stages of operation such as cleaning, sanitizing, drying and handling to facilitate reuse. The present invention provides a unique apparatus for high speed stacking of individual flats such as would be encountered immediately after washing of the individual flats. The flats can be stacked vertically to a height of 20, 30 or more and then can proceed to a drying apparatus such as a spin dryer for simultaneous drying thereof. The washing, however, needs to be done individually and for this reason the flats need to be separated and conveyed through the washing station individually in an unstacked position to facilitate effective washing. The present invention provides a unique apparatus solely for the purpose of taking these single flats oriented horizontally and traveling upon a conveyor and stacking thereof vertically and again positioning them on a conveyor for transport to a drying station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices have been used for the purpose of stacking, unstacking or other handling of flats or other horizontally oriented members which are preferably nestable and can receive a plurality of discreet items therein such as eggs or the like. Examples of patents which have been granted on such apparatus include U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,308 patented Dec. 1, 1959 to J. C. Matzen on xe2x80x9cAutomatic Feeding Machinesxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,529 patented Sep. 11, 1962 to M. B. Dunn and assigned to Memco Machinery Corporation on a xe2x80x9cBlank Feeding Apparatus For Box Erecting Machinexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,967 patented Apr. 28, 1964 to J. Le Brell and assigned to Alton Box Board Company on a xe2x80x9cHopper Feed For Carton Blanksxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,217 patented Feb. 27, 1973 to A. R. Stobb et al on an xe2x80x9cApparatus For Feeding Signaturesxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,640 patented Apr. 3, 1973 to H. Rapparlie and assigned to Licentia Patent-Verwaltungs-GmbH on a xe2x80x9cDevice For Forming Stacks From A Flow Of Consecutively Furnished Flat Itemsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,783 patented Nov. 27, 1973 to A. H. Miller et al and assigned to Libbey-Owens-Ford Company on an xe2x80x9cApparatus For Handling Sheet Materialxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,784 patented Feb. 19, 1974 to J. H. Mosterd on a xe2x80x9cDevice For Handling Egg Traysxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,633 patented Mar. 23, 1976 to A. A. Knopp and assigned to Harris-Intertype Corporation on a xe2x80x9cHopper Loaderxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,296 patented Aug. 14, 1979 to C. I. Trees and assigned to The Lodge and Shipley Company on an xe2x80x9cApparatus For Transferring And Rotating Articlesxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,272 patented Oct. 6, 1981 to A. Jellema and assigned to Staalkat B. V. on a xe2x80x9cMethod And Apparatus For Denesting A Plurality of Containers Filled With Articlesxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,156 patented Nov. 3, 1981 to R. F. Reifers et al and assigned to Diamond International Corporation on xe2x80x9cNestable And Denestable Molded Egg Cartonsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,142 patented Nov. 24, 1981 to H. Y. Kuhl et al and assigned to Kuhl Corporation on an xe2x80x9cApparatus For Automatically Loading Eggs Directly From Stacks Of Egg-Filled Flatsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,908 patented May 11, 1982 to L. J. Temming and assigned to Staalkat B. V. on an xe2x80x9cApparatus For Denesting And Delivering The Bottom One Of A Stack Of Trays For Eggsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,731 patented Oct. 26, 1982 to J. C. Carroll et al and assigned to Phillips Petroleum Company on an xe2x80x9cEgg Supporting Trayxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,208 patented Aug. 27, 1985 to H. Y. Kuhl on a xe2x80x9cHorizontal Flat Destackerxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,390 patented Mar. 17, 1987 to T. Kay et al and assigned to Wand Tool Company, Inc. on xe2x80x9cStacker-Loader For Stacking Double Sided Printed Circuit Boardsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,487 patented Aug. 23, 1988 to G. N. Bliss and assigned to Diamond Automations, Inc. on an xe2x80x9cAutomatic Article Stacking Systemxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,799 patented Nov. 29, 1988 to K. Platteschorre on an xe2x80x9cEgg Carton Stacking-Loading Device And Methodxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,188 patented Jul. 4, 1989 to V. Pirc et al and assigned to Pitney Bowes Inc. on an xe2x80x9cApparatus And Method Of Transporting Flats Across A Scalexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,559 patented Apr. 17, 1990 to J. van der Schoot and assigned to Staalkat B. V. on a xe2x80x9cMethod And Apparatus Of Loading Or Unloading A Plurality Of Stacks Of Trays From A Containerxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,785 patented Feb. 26, 1991 to K. Platteschorre on an xe2x80x9cEgg Carton Stacking-Loading Device And Methodxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,785 patented Apr. 16, 1991 to J. van der Schoot and assigned to Staalkat B. V. on a xe2x80x9cMethod And Apparatus For Unloading Stacks Of Traysxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,115 patented Apr. 14, 1992 to M. Saito et al and assigned to Tokyo Electric Co., Ltd. on a xe2x80x9cStacker For Stacking And Issuing Sets Of Cardsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,909 patented Dec. 22, 1992 to M. Ricciardi and assigned to Bell and Howell Company on a xe2x80x9cSecondary Pivotal Drive Stacker Roller Enabling Stacking of Small And Large Documentsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,867 patented Aug. 11, 1998 to J. B. Kuhl on an xe2x80x9cApparatus For Automatically Unstacking Of Trays From A Vertically Extending Interlocking Stack Thereofxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,065 patented Sep. 15, 1998 to J. B. Kuhl on an xe2x80x9cApparatus For Automatically Unstacking Horizontal Lid Members From A Vertically Extending Stack Thereofxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,695 patented Dec. 1, 1998 to D. J. McVeigh and assigned to Xerox Corporation on a xe2x80x9cLarge Or Flimsy Sheets Stacking System For Disk Type Inverter-Stackerxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,452 patented May 4, 1999 to M. Walsh and assigned to Coin Bill Validator, INc. on a xe2x80x9cStacker Mechanism For Stacking Bank Notesxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,478 patented Aug. 31, 1999 to E. Colombo et al and assigned to Techint Compagnia Tecnica Internazionale S.p.A. on an xe2x80x9cAutomatic Stacker With Rotary Heads For Stacking, In An Ordered Manner In Alternate Upright And Inverted Layers, Metal Sections Originating From A Rolling Millxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,273 patented Oct. 5, 1999 to E. Coilombo et al and assigned to Techint compagnia Tecnica Internazionale S.p.A. on a xe2x80x9cStacker For The Stacking Of Metallic Section Bars In Alternating, Upright And Reverse Layersxe2x80x9d; and U.S Pat. No. 6,241,458 patented Jun. 5, 2001 to E. H. Berndl and assigned to Skinetta Pac-Systeme Kiener GmbH and Co. on a xe2x80x9cStacker For Grouping And Stacking Substantially Flat Articlesxe2x80x9d.
The present invention sets forth a uniquely defined apparatus for the purpose of placing horizontally oriented flats into vertically extending individual stacks thereof. Preferably the device includes a housing defining an inlet therein for receiving of these individual horizontally oriented stacks therethrough to facilitate positioning thereof into a vertically extending stack. The housing may preferably include an outlet for allowing exiting of the stack of flats after formed therefrom.
An inlet conveying device may also be included which is operative to transport the individual flats to the inlet of the housing for facilitating stacking therein. A stacking station is preferably defined within the housing which is adapted to receive flats from a position thereabove within the housing in registration therewith to facilitate vertical stacking of the horizontally oriented flats at this location.
An outlet conveying device is also included which extends into the stacking station within the housing through the outlet which is defined therein. This outlet conveyor will extend to the stacking station and will be operable to receive a stack of flats therefrom for exit conveying thereof through the outlet of the housing. The outlet conveyor extends below the stacking station preferably. Also preferably the stacking station is adapted to stack horizontally oriented stacks vertically directly upon the outlet conveyor in such a manner as to facilitate this exit conveying which takes place through the outlet defined in the housing.
An inlet delivery device is also included which is operative to urge movement of individual flats from the inlet conveyor into the housing. This inlet delivery enhancement device preferably includes a cylindrical roller brush positioned adjacent to the inlet conveyor which will contact flats being transported thereon to facilitate urging thereof for movement through the inlet into the housing. A roller drive may be operatively attached with respect to the cylindrical roller brush for driving rotatable movement thereof in order to facilitate movement of flats to move from a position on the inlet conveyor into the housing through the inlet.
An upper receiving station is defined within the housing adjacent to the inlet thereof and is operative to receive flats one at a time therewithin for orientation thereof above the stacking station and in vertical registration therewith. This upper receiving station preferably includes an upper retaining device selectively movable pivotally between an upper retaining position for holding of a flat within the upper receiving station and an upper releasing position for release of a single flat to allow downward movement thereof.
The upper retaining means preferably includes an upper rod pivotally mounted movably within the housing at a location laterally adjacent to a flat positioned within the upper retaining station. This upper rod will preferably include a first upper rod member mounted pivotally movable within the housing at a location laterally adjacent to a flat in the upper retaining position as well as a second upper rod member mounted pivotally movable within the housing at a position laterally adjacent to a flat positioned in the upper retaining station located at a position spatially distant from the position of the first upper rod member within the housing.
An upper arm mechanism is also included which is secured to the upper rod and is pivotally movable therewith between a flat retaining position extending below a flat for holding thereof in the upper receiving station means and a flat releasing position adjacent to a flat for allowing release of a flat downwardly therefrom. This upper arm mechanism preferably includes a first upper arm member secured to the first upper rod member and pivotally movable therewith between a flat retaining position extending below a flat for holding thereof in the upper receiving station and a flat releasing position adjacent a flat for allowing downward release therefrom. The upper arm mechanism further will preferably include a second upper arm member secured to the second upper rod and pivotally movable therewith between a flat retaining position extending below a flat for holding thereof in the upper receiving station and a flat releasing position adjacent a flat for allowing release thereof downwardly as necessary.
Furthermore the upper retaining mechanism can include a first upper control plate fixedly secured to the first upper rod member and pivotally movable therewith as well as a second upper control plate which is fixedly movable to the second upper rod member and pivotally movable therewith. An upper link may be included attached to the first upper control plate and the second upper control plate to be operative to cause simultaneous pivotal movement of these two parts together with respect to one another between the flat releasing position and the flat retaining position. This upper link is preferably movably attached to the first upper control plate and the second upper control plate to facilitate this coordinated movement thereof. Furthermore the upper link preferably is attached to the first upper control plate at a position above the first upper rod member and is attached to the second upper control plate at a position below the second upper rod member in order to facilitate coordinated pivotal movement of the first upper rod member and second upper rod member with respect to one another through the interconnection caused by the upper link means.
An intermediate accumulating station may be included located below the upper receiving station which is operative to receive individual flats moving downwardly from the upper retaining means of the upper receiving station for orientation thereof above the stacking station located therebelow and in vertical registration therewith. This intermediate accumulating station is preferably adapted to receive and retain a plurality of individual flats therewithin for simultaneous release together downwardly therefrom in order to facilitate stacking within the stacking station therebelow. The intermediate receiving station preferably includes an intermediate retaining device selectively movable pivotally between an intermediate retaining position for holding of at least one flat within the intermediate receiving station and an intermediate releasing position for release of at least one flat for allowing movement thereof downwardly to the stack station means located below. Preferably the number of flats retained prior to release within the intermediate station will be two or more.
The intermediate retaining mechanism includes an intermediate rod mounted pivotally movably within the housing at a location laterally adjacent to at least one flat positioned within the intermediate retaining means. The intermediate rod construction may include a first intermediate rod member being mounted pivotally movable within the housing at a location laterally adjacent to at least one flat positioned within the intermediate station. The intermediate rod mechanism may further include a second intermediate rod member mounted pivotally movable within the housing at a location laterally adjacent to a flat positioned within the intermediate retaining station at a position spatially distant from the first intermediate rod member with at least one flat positioned therebetween. The intermediate retaining device may further include an intermediate arm means secured to the intermediate rod mechanism and pivotally movable therewith between a flat retaining position extending below at least one flat for holding thereof in the intermediate receiving station means and a flat releasing position adjacent to at least one flat for allowing release thereof downwardly therefrom to the stacking station therebelow. The intermediate arm mechanism preferably includes a first intermediate arm member secured to the first intermediate rod member and pivotally movable therewith between a flat retaining position extending below at least one flat for holding thereof in the intermediate receiving station and a flat releasing position adjacent to at least one flat for allowing release thereof downwardly to the stacking station located therebelow. The intermediate arm mechanism may further include a second intermediate arm member secured to the second intermediate rod member and pivotally movable therewith between a flat retaining position extending below at least one flat for holding thereof in the intermediate receiving station and a flat releasing position adjacent at least one flat for allowing release thereof downwardly to the stack station therebelow. Further included can be a first intermediate control plate fixedly secured to the first intermediate rod member and pivotally movable therewith as well as a second intermediate control plate fixedly secured to the second intermediate rod member and pivotally movable therewith. Also preferably included is an intermediate link attached to the first intermediate control plate and a second intermediate control plate and operative to cause simultaneous pivotal movement of the first intermediate arm member and the second intermediate arm member between a flat releasing position and a flat retaining position thereof. The intermediate link is preferably movably attached to the first intermediate control plate and the second intermediate control plate to facilitate this coordinated movement therebetween. Furthermore the intermediate link preferably is attached to the first intermediate control plate above the location of the first intermediate rod member and is also attached to the second intermediate control plate below the second intermediate rod member in order to facilitate this coordinated pivotal movement of the first intermediate rod member and the second intermediate rod member simultaneously together in the opposite pivotal direction. The intermediate retaining device is preferably operative in the steady state position to be located in the retaining position and is operative to move to the releasing position only responsive to a plurality such as four flats being located within the intermediate accumulating station for allowing release therebelow. It is operative to return to the retaining position subsequent to release of all the flats within the station. Also included in the apparatus of the present invention may be an intermediate sensing device which monitors the presence of flats retained within the intermediate accumulating station and is operative to urge the movement of the intermediate retaining means to the releasing position only in the situation where a plurality of individual flats have been accumulated therein and more preferably only after at least four or more such flats are accumulated therewithin.
Also the apparatus of the present invention may include a stack sensing device which is operative to monitor the exiting of movement of a stack from the stack receiving station through the outlet and is operative to prevent the release of flats downwardly from the intermediate accumulating station toward the stacking station during exiting movement of a stack of flats from the stacking station moving outwardly toward and through the outlet of the housing.
In operation the apparatus of the present invention initially conveys horizontally oriented flats or trays one at a time into an upper receiving station of a stacker housing. This stack now within the upper receiving station will be registered vertically such that it is positioned directly above an intermediate accumulating station therebelow as well as directly above a stack station further therebelow but also located within the stacker housing. The stacks are released one at a time from the upper receiving station such that they move downwardly to be held within the intermediate accumulating station by an intermediate retaining means. Flats are then accumulated in an intermediate stack within the intermediate accumulating station until a plurality of individual flats are stacked therewithin. This intermediate stack is then released by movement of the intermediate retaining apparatus to the release position in order to allow movement of this intermediate stack downwardly simultaneously together to the stacking station therebelow. In the stacking station a completed stack of flats will be formed by repeated releases of intermediate stacks from thereabove until the number of flats stacked within the stacking station is to the desired level. At that time the stack of flats located in the stacking station will be exit conveyed outwardly through the outlet defined in the stacker housing for further processing such as movement to a spin dryer or other similar apparatus.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for placing horizontally oriented flats into a vertically extending stack thereof to facilitate further processing such as drying or transporting or storage thereof.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for placing horizontally oriented flats into a vertically extending stack thereof which occupies a minimum footprint of floor space.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for placing horizontally oriented flats into a vertically extending stack thereof which is easily maintained.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for placing horizontally oriented flats into a vertically extending stack thereof which includes a minimum number of moving parts.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for placing horizontally oriented flats into a vertically extending stack thereof which can be utilized in multiple laterally positioned configurations of as many as four or more individual rows.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for placing horizontally oriented flats into a vertically extending stack thereof which allows stacking to continue at the intermediate station even during exit conveying of a completed stack from the stacker station and in this manner greatly increase the operating speed and efficiency of the flat stacking operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for placing horizontally oriented flats into a vertically extending stack thereof which can be used with flats made of various configurations.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for placing horizontally oriented flats into a vertically extending stack thereof which can be used with flats made of various different materials such as plastic, fibrous materials or any other material.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for placing horizontally oriented flats into a vertically extending stack thereof which can be used with flats which nest as well as used with flats which do not nest with respect to one another.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for placing horizontally oriented flats into a vertically extending stack thereof which includes an enhanced infeed system such as a circular roller or brush for urging individual flats to the initial receiving station positioned directly vertically above the final stacking position.